


It's a Golden Time

by kurosawa-sun (zscribez)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kurodachi go on vacation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, They try to have sexy times in the onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zscribez/pseuds/kurosawa-sun
Summary: It’s almost the end of April, which means the start of Golden Week and everyone gets time off from work.Kurosawa and Adachi go on vacation in Kyoto. Shit happens.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	It's a Golden Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic the discord peer pressured me into writing once they found out my embarrassing story and somehow this is the very fic that I'm able to finish and publish. Many thanks to call_me_origami for helping me beta this. Enjoy!

It’s almost the end of April, which means the start of Golden Week and everyone gets time off from work. Kurosawa has been looking forward to their first Golden Week as a couple since they started dating last year. 

“Adachi?” Kurosawa catches Adachi at the copy machine.

“Hm?” Adachi smiled in Kurosawa’s direction.

“How do you feel about spending Golden Week in Kyoto at a nice resort?” 

Adachi smiled.

“I would love that.”

\--

Kurosawa had rented a car for them to travel down to Kyoto. Adachi suggested that they took the bullet train since it was cheaper and faster, but Kurosawa insisted on getting a car for them instead.

_ “I really want us to have some private alone time together on the road.” Kurosawa grinned at Adachi as they were walking out from the office a week before the trip. Adachi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but his smile betrayed him anyway. _

Adachi chuckled at the memory. His luggage was packed and ready to go. He has on a white t-shirt paired with an unbuttoned light blue shirt, a pair of tan shorts and a pair of dark orange sneakers. He has never been the type to care about what he wore since he never had considered himself to be fashionable to begin with. But since dating Kurosawa, he’s been influenced by his boyfriend’s sense of style and has started shopping for new clothes that he actually liked (sometimes Kurosawa would tag along to help, although it often resulted in make outs in the changing rooms everytime Adachi came out with something new on). But he tried his best to pick out new clothes by himself so that he could surprise Kurosawa with new outfits.

Adachi received a text from Kurosawa saying that he’s at the apartment with the car. Adachi replied back with an “okay~” and dragged his luggage out the front door.

As Adachi got down the stairs with his luggage, Kurosawa came out of the car with sunglasses on his head, a pair of jeans, a dark blue tee and an orange Hawaiian shirt. This is the first time he has seen Kurosawa dressed this casually and he almost dropped his luggage staring at him. Kurosawa jogged over seeing Adachi struggle with the luggage. 

“Need any help?” Kurosawa smiled and gave a small wink.

“I’m fine, Yuichi. I just got… distracted.” Adachi admitted shyly.

Kurosawa chuckled. He stared at Adachi for a moment.

“I think this is my first time seeing you in such casual clothes.” Kurosawa said, holding Adachi by his waist.

“You look really good.” Kurosawa lifted his right hand to caress Adachi’s cheek.

Adachi gave a small smile and caressed Kurosawa’s hand on his cheek. They kissed. 

Kurosawa started feeling up Adachi’s waist underneath his shirt.

“Stop it! We need to get going.” Adachi broke it off and swatted away Kurosawa’s hand. Kurosawa followed, with a dopey look, as Adachi took his luggage to the car.

\--

This is the first time Adachi is seeing Kurosawa drive. Adachi feels too anxious about driving, and since he’s lived in Tokyo for most of his life, he never really needed a license anyway. If it was Adachi last year, he would’ve felt bad about himself knowing that Kurosawa can drive but he can’t. But after six months of dating Kurosawa, he’s been relaxing more and loves it when he gets to find out something new about Kurosawa. Especially when that very thing is making him look very attractive in the moment.

Kurosawa caught Adachi staring at him. Adachi quickly looked away as he blushed.

“Like what you see?” Kurosawa wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh my god, Yuichi. Just keep your eyes on the road.” Adachi hid his face in his hands.

Kurosawa grinned as he turned back to look at the road again.

“Well if you’re gonna keep looking at me like that, I’ll get distracted and probably crash this car.”

“Well don’t look at me then, Yuichi!” Adachi crossed his arms in mock anger.

\--

After about three hours of driving, they are due for a break to let Kurosawa rest. They pulled over to a highway rest stop. It was 7:30am when they left Tokyo with the sun just above the horizon. Now it’s 10:30am and the day feels brighter. They went inside the food court and got themselves some snacks. When they went back out, there weren’t a lot of people around so they found a nice spot under the sun to enjoy their snacks and rest before they continued on with their trip.

As Adachi ate his snack sitting across from Kurosawa, he noticed something.

“Yuichi?”

“Hm?” Kurosawa looked up.

“Do you have freckles?” Adachi asked.

Kurosawa gave his wrinkly eye smile as he bit down on to his ice lolly.

“I do. They usually only come out in the summer when it’s warmer, that’s why you haven’t seen them yet.” Kurosawa replied.

Adachi smiled, still looking at Kurosawa. The freckles dotted his sun-kissed skin across his cheeks and nose. They have a way of softening his sculpted face, giving him a boyish glow. Kurosawa looks so much brighter when he smiles as the freckles glow like constellations under the late morning sunlight.

“Very rarely do people comment on them. And if they do, it’s usually to say that I should try foundation since the freckles make my face look less smooth.” Kurosawa said, his smile becoming less bright.

“I like them,” Adachi said abruptly. “I like your freckles, they make you look cute.”

Kurosawa froze for a moment at Adachi’s compliment before his face softened into shyness (a shy Kurosawa rarely happens but the few times it does, Adachi always gets the urge to reach over and pepper his face with kisses).

\--

They finally reached Kyoto in the afternoon after about five hours of driving.

Kurosawa was very tired after the long drive, so Adachi took it upon himself to carry both luggages for him. They quickly checked in to their inn. Once they got to their room, Kurosawa immediately fell on to the bed and passed out.

Adachi quirked his lips in amusement as Kurosawa snored loudly on their bed. He playfully patted his boyfriend’s butt, before grabbing some clothes and taking a quick shower.

By the time Kurosawa wakes up an hour later, Adachi is already eating his takeout lunch that he ordered for the both of them. He slinks over to where Adachi was sitting and wraps himself around his boyfriend.

“How could you start eating without me?” Kurosawa said in a childish manner.

“I haven’t eaten anything since the light snack we had at the rest stop this morning, Yuichi.” Adachi retorted.

Kurosawa chuckles, “I like it when Yocchi is grumpy.”

Adachi eyerolls at Kurosawa’s pet name for him.

“Your lunch is over there.” Adachi points to the takeout box to the right of him.

Kurosawa kisses Adachi on his cheek and sits down beside him to eat lunch.

\--

Adachi and Kurosawa have been cuddling in bed in their post-lunch haze. Kurosawa has also been lazily kissing Adachi’s neck trying to start something.

“Kiyoshi, you’re just too cute.” Kurosawa mumbles against Adachi’s neck.

“Yuichi, I’m way too tired to have sex with you right now.”

Kurosawa lifts his head.

“You didn’t even do the driving today.” Kurosawa pouted.

“Hey, I get somewhat carsick, alright?” Adachi said.

Kurosawa smiled at Adachi’s answer with a look of concern in his eyes. He laid down on Adachi’s chest.

“My poor Yocchi.” Kurosawa said as he laid his arm over Adachi’s stomach.

Adachi kissed the top of Kurosawa’s head.

“Hey, why don’t we cancel the reservation for dinner tonight and just order in, so we can spend some time in the onsen instead?” Adachi suggested.

“Yoshi, you know I hate cancelling reservations right?” Kurosawa whined.

Adachi rolled over on top of Kurosawa, pinning him to the bed.

“Yucchi, I just want today to be just the two of us in our room. We still have all week here so we’ll do the other stuff that you want to do during the rest of the week, okay?” Adachi said softly.

The combination of Adachi calling him by his pet name (which he rarely did) and Adachi’s oh-so-sweet deep brown eyes caused Kurosawa to have a small crisis in his heart, which he expressed by leaning forward and catching Adachi’s lips in a very deep kiss.

After what felt like forever, Kurosawa broke the kiss.

“Okay.” Kurosawa said in a small voice.

Adachi smiled.

“What’s that kiss for?” Adachi asked.

Kurosawa’s eyes glazed as he swam in Adachi’s eyes.

“You.” Kurosawa replied.

\--

After they had an early dinner, Kurosawa slipped into their private onsen first while Adachi cleaned up. As Kurosawa let himself relax in the onsen pool, he realized that the combination of being full and the hot water caressing his skin encouraged some blood flow down to his crotch.

Adachi and Kurosawa have had sex quite a lot at this point, six months into their relationship. After Adachi crossed that boundary with Kurosawa, Adachi became a lot more loose and less tense. Having lost his ability to read minds also made him less stressed about touch, allowing him to be a lot more receptive to touch in general. 

Their first time was full of giggles with a little bit of tears (it was mostly Kurosawa’s tears). He couldn’t believe that he was able to see Adachi laid bare below him. It felt like a dream seeing Adachi flushed and panting with his kiss-swollen lips slightly parted in ecstasy.

Never in Kurosawa’s wildest dreams did he ever imagine Adachi looking up at him with so much want in his eyes, nor did he imagine that Adachi’s clavicles could be such a delight…

“You really couldn’t wait for me huh?” Adachi’s face loomed beside Kurosawa.

Kurosawa yelped. He was so immersed in his memory of his first time with Adachi that he didn’t realize that he started stroking himself in response. He started to remove his hand, but Adachi wrapped his hand over it.

“No, keep it there.” Adachi whispered into Kurosawa’s ear. A slight shiver went down the back of Kurosawa’s neck.

Adachi lowered himself into the onsen, keeping his chest above water. He shifted Kurosawa forward so he was sitting between Adachi’s legs. With his right hand still over Kurosawa’s hand on his cock, Adachi started slowly stroking Kurosawa. With his other hand, Adachi wrapped his arm around and caressed Kurosawa’s neck and jaw.

“Were you thinking about me, Yuichi?” Adachi whispered.

“Yes.” Kurosawa croaked.

“What was it you were thinking about?”

“Our first time.”

Adachi smiled at the memory.

“Remember when I fucked you the first time?” Adachi asked.

Kurosawa gave a strained nod, overwhelmed by Adachi’s forwardness.

Adachi wrapped himself behind Kurosawa, whispering into his ears as he gently kissed Kurosawa’s jaw.

“I remember you feeling so good at the time-”

Kurosawa’s voice hitched.

“-the way you felt under me was heavenly. I’ve never seen your face like that before, the way your cheeks flushed made you look even more beautiful.”

Kurosawa let out a moan.

“I just couldn’t help myself, dragging it out for as long as I did. I loved the way your body moved underneath me, the little noises you made, how good you tasted as I kissed you.”

Kurosawa whined.

“I tried to drag you out as long as I could. But your warmth around me felt so good that I wanted more of it. Next thing I knew, I kept trying to go deeper and deeper and deeper-”

Kurosawa shivered out a moan as he came. Adachi released his hand from Kurosawa and hugged him from behind, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“My chest feels very tight now for some reason.” Kurosawa panted, as he laid against Adachi.

Adachi looked at Kurosawa with a bit of concern.

“Do you wanna get out of the onsen for a bit to get a breather?” Adachi offered.

“Sure, that sounds good.” Kurosawa replied.

Adachi unwrapped himself from Kurosawa and moved to the side in the onsen to let Kurosawa get out by himself. 

As Kurosawa got out of the onsen, he felt extremely lightheaded all of a sudden. His vision went blurry. It felt like he was going blind. He was about to puke.

“Adachi?” Kurosawa said before he lost his balance and started falling.

Adachi got out of the onsen quickly and caught Kurosawa before he met the ground.

\--

As Kurosawa’s vision started clearing up, he found himself lying down on his side beside the onsen with a towel underneath him and another towel that was dipped in cold water over his head. He slowly looked up to see Adachi dipping a towel in cold water and dabbing his body with it. Adachi noticed Kurosawa looking at him and rushed over.

“Are you okay, Yuichi?” Adachi asked.

“What happened?” Kurosawa asked.

“You suddenly collapsed after you got out of the onsen too quickly. I’ve seen it happen at onsens before and usually the staff would lay the person down and dab them with cold towels. So I quickly laid you down and went to get some cold towels.” Adachi explained.

Kurosawa smelled something rancid in the air.

“What’s that smell?”

“Oh you also kinda puked on me a little as well.” Adachi replied.

“I did?!” Kurosawa replied in shock.

Adachi chuckled a bit.

“Yeah you did.” Adachi quirked his smile in amusement.

“I am so sorry, my love.” Kurosawa’s eyes widened in horror.

“No no, it’s okay, Yuichi. I can just take a shower to wash it off once I know you’re feeling better.” Adachi reassured Kurosawa.

Kurosawa laid back down, feeling shy.

“Okay.” Kurosawa said in a small voice. Adachi smiled and kissed Kurosawa’s forehead.

“Feeling better?” asked Adachi.

“I do now.” Kurosawa replied, smiling at Adachi.

“Why don’t you lay down there and rest for a bit while I go take a quick shower to wash myself.” Adachi said.

Kurosawa nodded. Adachi chuckled at how cute Kurosawa looked and kissed his nose before he went off to take a shower.

\--

Kurosawa was spooning Adachi in bed when he said,

“I don’t usually faint after getting out of onsens just so you know.”

“And people don’t usually masturbate in onsens either.” Adachi teased.

“It just felt nice in the warm water and my mind just so happened to wander to our first time together, I couldn’t help myself.” Kurosawa said defensively. 

Adachi turned to face Kurosawa.

“I’m not judging you.” Adachi said.

“Are you sure?” Kurosawa pouted.

Adachi giggled.

“It still feels like you are.” Kurosawa whined.

“I promise you I’m not.” Adachi huffed through laughter. “You’re just fun to tease.”

“You’re the one that’s fun to tease.” said Kurosawa.

“Well two can play at that game.” said Adachi, who lunged forward to tickle Kurosawa before he could react.

“Ok ok, fine, you win.” Kurosawa said as he laughed through tears.

“That’s what I thought.” Adachi said.

They both laid there for a moment in silence before Kurosawa interrupted.

“Was masturbating in the onsen why I fainted?” Kurosawa asked.

“I’m not sure. You fainted because your blood pressure was really low after being in the hot onsen water for a long time and then you got out too quickly. The masturbating might not have helped since it relaxed you a bit more.” said Adachi.

Kurosawa turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

“How did you know that?” Kurosawa asked.

“I used to do part time at the onsen in my hometown.” Adachi replied.

“How did I not know this?” Kurosawa wondered.

“It just hasn’t come up.” Adachi replied.

“Our onsen sometimes gets foreigners and some who have naturally low blood pressure made the mistake of coming out of the onsen too quickly and fainting as a result of their blood pressure being too low.” said Adachi.

“Ohhh.” Kurosawa nodded, learning something new.

“Was that why you knew what to do when I fainted?” Kurosawa asked.

Adachi chuckled, “Yes.”

Kurosawa turned and pulled Adachi closer to him.

“Well then, I’m really lucky that you saved me then.” Kurosawa nuzzled against Adachi’s nose.

“It probably didn’t help that I was enabling your onsen masturbation habit.” Adachi teased.

“You saved me then too.” Kurosawa teased back.

“Yucchi~” Adachi whined.

And there it was again. Adachi’s pet name for Kurosawa.

Yoshi is going to be the death of him one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, it wasn't at an onsen but in a private hot bath at a Chinese bathhouse and I was completely by myself. I also have naturally low blood pressure. So if you also have low blood pressure, don't spend too long in a hot bath if you don't want to make the same mistake I did.
> 
> Also this was meant to be a oneshot, but I only managed to write this fic covering a day at the start of Kurodachu's Golden Week vacation in Kyoto, and I kinda wanted to explore more of what they got up to for the rest of Golden Week. So if the discord bullies me more and feeds me more ideas, you might get more chapters in this.
> 
> CherryMagic31 prompts: Vacation, Onsen


End file.
